


Shape of You

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: There were many roles that people had taken to Victor.Some had tried to become him.Some had tried to surpass him.Others had tried to ruin him.Yuuri was special.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Yuri on Ice fanzine but I don't know what happened to it so I'm posting this here for now.

_ There were many roles that people had taken to Victor.  _

_ Some had tried to become him. _

_ Some had tried to surpass him. _

_ Others had tried to ruin him. _

_ Yuuri was special. _

Victor was watching him try on his new outfit that had finally been finished. Yuuri had told him to look away and turned to face the opposite wall of the small bedroom, even though they both knew Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off of Yuuri at any point, especially when given such a tempting invitation. They had both been excitedly waiting for this moment ever since they had the idea to get Yuuri a matching outfit to one of Victor’s favourites, and nothing would stop Victor from savouring every moment he could of Yuuri in it.

The outfit was designed to compliment the one that Victor wore at the Sochi Grand Prix, but in a shimmering blue that went well with Yuuri’s dark hair. They wanted to reinvent Victor’s previous routine and add the love that was missing from his award-winning attempt.

Initially, Victor really liked the design of the floaty, pink outfit, but grew to hate it when it reminded him constantly of how hollow his performance felt - even if it did win him the gold medal. After practising a new routine with Yuuri and letting him take the lead, Victor now associated the outfit with fun days of practising lifts and laughing over how they sometimes skated into each other. Even though Yuuri had to wait quite a while for his own final outfit, Victor still wore his own sometimes in practice and it quickly became his favourite thing to wear on the ice.

When Yuuri picked out the outfit for his Eros performance there was a sparkle of recognition in his eyes and bright excitement; Victor loved the way that the expression returned when they decided upon the outfit for their pair skate. The Eros outfit was fitting for the occasion when Yuuri started out copying Victor - from his routine to his outfit, stepping into his costume for a while - and now this new outfit showed that he’s grown to be his own skater but still perfectly Victor’s other half.

The thought that Yuuri would be dressed up too was almost too much for his love-filled heart and he had to snap back to reality so that he didn’t end up lost in his daydreams, even if it did result in staring intently at Yuuri’s ass - not that it bothered him.

The slender stretch of Yuuri’s arm and the small huff of laughter as his foot got caught in the fabric were mesmerising and Victor let his gaze languidly drag over the other man’s body, taking in every curve that he had already fully memorised. There was a comfortable silence over the two of them, not needing words and just the other’s presence. Something selfish inside of Victor said that he didn’t want anybody else to see how perfect Yuuri was, while another part of him wanted to show Yuuri to the world and exclaim that he loved this man.

When Yuuri was finished with putting on the outfit, arranging the various chains and fabrics to his liking, he turned to Victor with a small flourish and a dusting of pink upon his cheeks, as though Victor hadn’t just watched him intently. The sparkling material fell exactly how Victor imagined it would and hugged Yuuri’s body so well that he wanted nothing more than to be able to run his hands along the soft curves.

“What do you think?”

Victor’s gaze dragged yet again over Yuuri’s body, his look of desire and love telling the younger man that his silence wasn’t of disapproval. He finally gave into the constant will to be nearer to Yuuri’s perfect body that he had been suppressing ever since Yuuri turned his back to him when changing, standing up and getting as close as he could without coming into contact with the new outfit.

Yuuri’s breath seemed caught in his throat and there was a blush starting to appear, which Victor found so adorable he would have thrown himself at Yuuri if it wasn’t for the fact that he really liked the new outfit too much to want to ruin it just yet. He brushed his fingers gently across the shimmering jacket, scared to get even the tiniest crease onto the perfect image before him, the ring upon his finger glinting along with the glitter.

Even though his mind was telling him to take his caress much lower, he moved his hands upwards instead to cup Yuuri’s cheek gently and brush the small flush with his thumb. The reflection of the blue jacket complemented the pink by highlighting his face with a soft shimmer, making Yuuri look somehow even more ethereal and beautiful. Victor wondered how after so long Yuuri still managed to look so perfect it took his breath away, even though it happened at any point he saw him, to be honest.

Victor shifted his hand, not realising that he had touched Yuuri’s face with his engagement ring until the small breath that Yuuri let out fanned across Victor’s face. The younger man reached up to take the hand off of his own face, instead bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the ring - in a gesture that made Victor fondly think of when they had their airport reunion.

“It’s so cold,” Yuuri breathed out with a small smile, as though he didn’t want to break the moment.

Victor returned the smile, channeling how light his heart felt into the gesture. He was sure that his heart was beating so fast that it disturbed the still air in the small room and would have been concerned that he was reacting too strongly if it wasn’t for the flutter of a heartbeat he could feel where his hand was still being grasped by Yuuri.

“You are stunning.”

He tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hand and used it to pull himself closer. The way that Yuuri’s reception to the move was no longer some form of backing away made Victor even happier, affirming that the younger man didn’t see him as an untouchable idol anymore.

Yuuri laughed and put his free hand on Victor’s hip, pulling the shirt up a tiny bit more, “You always say that.”

“Well you’re always stunning.” He stroked Yuuri’s soft hair and was hit with even more affection for the man, a grin breaking out across his face.

“Do you like the outfit?”

“I love it,” Victor leaned marginally closer, now able to see himself in the reflection of Yuuri’s eyes, “I love you.”

“V-Victor! You can’t just say that!” Yuuri stuttered out, acting embarrassed but his smile was growing to match Victor’s.

“Such a tasty pork cut-” The end of his sentence was cut off as Yuuri pulled him in for a kiss and he wondered how he had managed to get so lucky.

_ Yuuri was special. _

_ Yuuri completed him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: vikituri


End file.
